


Hypnoctober Day 26

by birdginia



Series: Hypnoctober 2018 [26]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Safewords, TamaSou Being Weird, this isn't quite hypnosis but it also isn't quite mind control, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: (prompt - overstimulation)"It feels good,” Sougo says, making an effort to keep his voice even. “It feels so good when I touch you like this, when I give you orders like this, it feels so good that you can barely stand it.”Obedience really does suit him.





	Hypnoctober Day 26

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uhhhhh remember that time sougo [put tamaki to sleep just by telling him he was sleepy](http://seigyokus.tumblr.com/post/150380555472) and it ruined my entire goddamn life.
> 
> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!

After a long day of practice, Tamaki usually cools off with a pudding or two, takes a long enough shower that whoever’s next has to wait for the hot water to come back, and goes straight to bed. 

Usually, though, Sougo isn’t wound up enough by stress and exhaustion and need that he can’t even sit down before taking it all out on Tamaki.

“Sou-chan—“ Tamaki’s gasping, one arm over his eyes and his other hand pulling at the sheets as he fucks up into Sougo’s fist. “Sou-chan, gonna come, wanna come, lemme—“ He moves faster, starting to lose rhythm (it’s only at times like this that he ever does), and Sougo responds by grabbing hold of Tamaki’s hip with his free hand and keeping it still against the mattress. 

“No, you’re not.”

“Sou-chaaaaan,” Tamaki whines, desperately straining against Sougo’s hold.

“You’re not going to come yet,” Sougo says evenly, “Not until I say you can.”

“But I _wanna,_ ” Tamaki complains, but he stops struggling quite so hard. Sougo strokes him carefully, not quite as tight or as fast as he knows Tamaki wants, trying to keep him close without pushing him over.

But it’s not long before Tamaki starts squirming again, breaking out of Sougo’s hold and thrusting hard into his fist.

“Be _good_ ,” Sougo says, but Tamaki just shakes his head, frantically mumbling “I can’t, I can’t, Sou-chan, please, I—“ And then before Sougo can stop him, Tamaki’s coming over his fingers, letting out an irritatingly satisfied sigh.

Sougo sits up, staring at his own knees. Of course he can’t get Tamaki to listen to him, even in this one little way, why would he even bother making the attempt, it’s not like—

“Sou-chan?” Sougo looks up to see Tamaki sitting up on his elbows, looking a little guilty. “Sorry. I really tried, I promise.” He sheepishly smooths out a part of the sheet he’d wrinkled. “Want me to blow you?”

“No,” says Sougo, and then he reaches forward for Tamaki’s cock again. 

“Oi!” Tamaki tries to wriggle away, but Sougo grabs him easily, and Tamaki hisses in pain. “Sou-chan, I already—“

“I know.” Sougo climbs on top of Tamaki, pinning him down so he won’t escape from having his cock stroked at what must be an excruciating pace. “This is your punishment.”

“I _tried!_ ” Tamaki yowls, still trying to worm out of Sougo’s grip, and Sougo leans down next to his ear and whispers: 

“If you _really_ need to stop, you know what to say, right?”

Tamaki stills for a moment, then nods.

“And do you really need to stop?”

Tamaki shakes his head.

Sougo feels the panic that had been starting to bubble up in his chest fade away. He can be as cruel as he needs to be. 

“I didn’t think so.” And he goes back to torturing Tamaki’s sensitive cock. “You’re going to be good for me this time, aren’t you?” Sougo doesn’t wait for an answer, just keeps letting his mouth run. “Because you want to. I know you want to, you want to do exactly as I tell you, like your body is a puppet I can move with my orders alone.”

Tamaki nods, breathing heavily. “Yeah, wanna be good for Sou-chan, hah—“

“You’re already getting hard again, aren’t you?”

He’s not, not quite yet, but the words seem to do the work themselves, as Tamaki lets out a needy sound and his cock gives a weak twitch in Sougo’s hand. “I thought so. You already want it again. You want me to drag this out of you no matter how exhausted you are.”

Tamaki really does start getting hard again, and now he’s gasping out tiny little “ _yeah_ ”s that just make Sougo want to hear him shout louder. 

“It feels good,” Sougo says, making an effort to keep his voice even. “It feels so good when I touch you like this, when I give you orders like this, it feels so good that you can barely stand it.”

Tamaki sounds incredible, still sensitive but taking in Sougo’s words so well, his movements going from tight and pained to relaxed again, so Sougo keeps going, stroking him just how he knows Tamaki likes. Obedience really does suit him.

“Sou-chan,” Tamaki moans, but it’s a warning, not a plea.

Sougo slows his hand. “You’re close already, aren’t you?”

Tamaki nods, eyes shut tight.

“But you can wait this time, can’t you?”

Tamaki nods again, his breath short.

“Good, I knew you could.” Sougo keeps his pace slow for a while, just watching Tamaki’s face, screwed up tight in concentration, sweat beading on his forehead. But even Sougo can’t stand to keep Tamaki waiting for too long, and as soon as Tamaki starts to make high, needy noises, Sougo takes pity on him. “Go ahead.”

Tamaki comes just a few strokes later, shaking, a lazy smile creeping across his face as his body relaxes. Sougo can’t help but lean down and kiss him, wanting to taste all the sweet, pathetic noises Tamaki makes.

Noises that get louder as Sougo continues stroking him without giving him a break.

“Ow, ow, quit it!” Tamaki whines, but doesn’t try to push him away. “Am I still being punished?”

“This isn’t a punishment, it’s a reward,” Sougo says, squeezing him harder in a way that can’t feel like much of one. “You’ve been good, so you’re going to come again for me.”

“I—“ Tamaki gasps, and then tears start falling, “I can’t, I can’t, Sou-chan—“

“Shh.” Sougo swipes at a tear with his thumb, and it takes all of his willpower not to taste it. That might be a little much for tonight. “You’re okay, you’re okay.”

“I’m—“ Tamaki tries to take a deep breath, but it turns into a coughing sob, and he starts squirming away. 

“ _You’re okay,_ ” Sougo says firmly, and this time, Tamaki nods, though it’s punctuated with a sniffle.

“I’m—okay.”

“You’re okay.” Sougo holds on to Tamaki’s hip to stop him from moving by accident. “You’re so needy, you need someone who will put you through this.” 

Tamaki nods again, though it’s hard to tell if he’s absorbing what Sougo’s saying or if he’s just agreeing with his tormentor. 

“You’re going to feel so good,” Sougo says, and Tamaki’s sobs start to turn into slightly more pleased noises. “You’re going to be good for me again, and it’ll feel amazing. This is everything you want, everything you need, do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Tamaki says, digging his fingers into the sheets. “Yeah, I’m okay, I’ll be good, yeah.”

Sougo kisses the corner of his eye. “Good.”

With anyone else, even with someone with Tamaki’s teenage stamina, it would probably have taken longer to be ready again. But Tamaki is so obedient, so _good_ for Sougo, that his body defies all expectations, and he’s hard and wanting again in just a few minutes. Sougo feels like his blood could catch fire with how powerful he feels.

“Sou-chan,” Tamaki slurs, clearly exhausted to the point of sleepiness but still pushing into Sougo’s hand, “I’m good, I’ll be good, I think I can—“

“You’ve been so good for me, you’re right,” Sougo says, “You’re so close again, you need so much, you—“

“I know!” Tamaki nearly shouts, and then looks genuinely apologetic, “Sorry, Sou-chan, I just—you don’t have to—can I—“

Sougo smiles. “Yes.”

Tamaki groans, and then his cock is twitching again, but weakly, barely anything coming out of it. 

Sougo keeps going, though, watching Tamaki nearly scream in pain as he keeps touching him, his legs spasming and kicking on pure instinct, and Sougo—

“Ohsaka!”

Sougo stops.

“I’m done, okay, Ohsaka, please, I can’t,” Tamaki’s taking gasping breaths between words, he’s sweated through his pajamas, and he’s absolutely gorgeous. Sougo tries not to think about what he’d look like after four.

“Okay,” Sougo says, half to steady himself. “Okay, we’re done. Are you okay?” It’s a question, now, not an order. He can’t make Tamaki feel everything.

“I’m... I’m good.” Tamaki slowly steadies his breath, and he grins lazily up at Sougo. “That was _awesome._ ”

“I didn’t push you too far?”

“Only a little.” Tamaki grabs at Sougo’s arm and pulls him to lie next to him, curling face-first into Sougo’s chest. “And I stopped you when I had to. That’s what I’m supposed to do, right?”

“Yes,” Sougo says, willing the panic down again. “You did so well. I’m so proud of you.”

“Good.” Tamaki yawns, pulling the blanket over both of them. “I’m just napping for a bit... I’ll take care of you when I wake up, ‘kay?”

Sougo wants to object, but he _did_ put Tamaki through the wringer, and falling asleep with Sougo’s dick in his mouth probably wouldn’t be fun for either of them. He can wait. He’s certainly made Tamaki do it enough.

“Okay.”

Tamaki laughs sleepily into Sougo’s shoulder. “Then I’ll see how many times _you_ can go.”


End file.
